


Naptime Behavior

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Couch Sex, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, couch handjob, dominant himchan, slow handjob, soft himup, submissive jongup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Finding Jongup watching TV on the couch and looking tired, Himchan encouraged a nap. Jongup managed to fall asleep but woke up needy. Himchan, eager to give his worn boyfriend anything he wanted, conceded.





	Naptime Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

The feeling of a nose burrying into his hair had Jongup still. He wasn’t one for physical attention, more at ease when his space was respected, but he had gotten used to his bubble being assaulted in the last few years. Still, when the nose roused his attention, he looked up from the TV and felt his own lips part when a hand rounded his shoulder and then an arm curled around his collar, gripping the other shoulder.

The smell of the person behind him hit him then, assaulted so beautifully. Licking his lips, he tilted his head back, allowing the male behind him to hug and nuzzle closer to the crook of his neck.

“Jongup-ah, I was looking for you.” Hinchan murmured into his ear, goosebumps tickling up his arms.

“Mm? For what, hyung?” Eyes slipped closed as his head tilted to bring that curious nose along his cheekbone, Himchan giving off a gentle hum. His other hand rose and buried into Jongup’s hair, massaging the scalp as he did so.

“Wondering where you were. Mind some company?”

“Not in the least.” Jongup mumbled the words, the massage making his brain muddled. It was a slow afternoon and he had been considering a nap. The other male was making him feel like it was going to be impossible not to take one.

Himchan smiled and pulled away, gaining a displeased grunt from the younger male.Himchan grunted back as he rounded the couch and came to sit next to the other male. Jongup curled into his hyung and murmured happily at the warmth. The elder smiled and wrapped an arm around that back, feeling Jongup wiggle his face towards the crook of a neck, their bodies curling together with the younger practically draping over Himchan. 

“You look more tired than I thought.”

“Do I look tired?” Surprised, the male looked up to make eye-contact with his elder, frowning a bit. A hand rose, touching along his chin and jaw.

“You’ve been worn for a day or so, yes. Did you sleep poorly recently?” Jongup nodded and leaned into the touch, thankful for it. “Anything in particular?” He touched their nose together and Jongup smiled, eyes closing with a flutter. The younger hummed, pleased and drowsy. Himchan had such a calming effect on him.

“You weren’t there.” Jongup murmured, shifting his head to nibble playfully at those fingers. Himchan chuckled and wiggled his digits between those teeth, his fingernails making tiny clicking noises.

“I’m here now, there’s nothing else to do. Go ahead and nap.” He kissed the male on the lips and Jongup nodded. The TV was a nice background, and would help keep Himchan from being bored out of his mind while the other slept. THey shifted on the couch so they lay together, Jongup pinned to the back on his side as Himchan easily laid on his back and played with the others’ hair while he slept, keeping him close.

Jongup settled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Occasionally, like with everyone, sleep was hard to grasp. Himchan helped his mind slow to a crawl and his whole body relax. Within ten minutes he was breathing deep, unconscious. His hyung had no problem staying put, watching whatever movie he found on the TV to keep his attention. FIngers slid through those strands, the scalp a sensitive place.

Halfway into the movie, Jongup stirred. He groaned, face nuzzling to try getting into a deeper nuzzle. Somewhat distressed, Himchan lifted to watch, trying to wiggled into place for the younger to get even more comfortable. A grunt worked its way from Jongup, one of his legs coming up and straddling over Himchan’s lap, foot pushing between knees. Himchan couldn’t help but snort in amusement at this seeing as Jongup settled down right after.

The first movie ended and then he searched for another, finding a TV series marathon and settling on it. While watching it, he focused briefly on the way that Jongup breathed and his eyes closed, falling in love with how the man simply existed. Opening his eyes once more, he rubbed gently down a shoulder than an arm, coming back up to bury back into hair. He shifted, huffing out air as he leaned to kiss atop that head. Jongup grunted in his sleep, tucking in closer. It put a smile on his hyung’s face, which made the scrunch of his torso worth it.

Jongup didn’t move for nearly another half hour. His hand curled tight, bunching up the cloth of Himchan’s shirt against his sternum. The elder looked down, face scrunching in a bit of a frown as he did so. Looking to Jongup’s face, wondering what he was dreaming, perhaps, but found nothing save a gentle furrow of brows. The younger male shifted, giving off a gentle moan that startled Himchan more than the previous time the other had stirred. Watching, eyes wide, he saw Jongup roll his hips and then felt the hard press of the males cock push against his hip. Ahh, so it was a dirty dream.

Himchan carefully shifted, face heating in a light blush, to push his hips against that crotch. Swallowing a bit, he expected the roll of hips to be the one and only that would occur but when his hips moved, so did Jongup’s. The hand at the center of his chest migrated down, grabbing the side of Himchan’s hip and tucking in close, thrusting sluggishly in his sleep. The young male murmured, his mind rousing.

Rolling his eyes upwards, head tilting the same way, Himchan warred him himself if he should stop the male from moving, letting him continue to sleep, or wake him and help the poor man with his issue. Breathing out slow, he lowered his hips and pulled away just a bit, putting a hand on a hip to try and stop the thrusting. It only made the muscles of Jongup’s abdomen tense and roll harder, the thrust deepening to a grind. Himchan grunted and then shook the hip, trying the second option.

Jongup grunted at the shaking, Himchan using his whole body in a gentle rolling shake. Lifting up his head, hips stopped, the younger frowned sleepily. Raising a hand, he rubbed at his eye and yawned.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” The groggy worry was sweet, and nice, and Himchan warmed in his chest over it.

“Nothing, you were just behaving oddly.”

“Mmm? How?” Jongup shifted, trying to go up on an elbow but Himchan grinned and leaned into the male, pinning him in place. His hyung gave a wicked expression, hand sliding forward and touching his abdomen, pulling the loose shirt upwards.

“You were humping my hip.” Himchan murmured, leaning to touch their noses as the younger started to stutter, apparently attempting an apology but Himchan shook his head and hummed, fingers pushing into the males waistband. “I don’t mind. I just wanted you awake.” His voice turned sultry and Jongup stopped trying to apologize. Instead, he let the sounds turn into soft moans as the fingers of his hyung wrapped around his cock and made his thickness twitch, throb.

“Unn…” Jongup wasn’t fully awake, exactly, but enough. He pushed himself into that hand, nerves humming at the attention. Himchan moved his arm, the couch not making even a whisper of sound as he started to pleasure the other male.

Clothing stayed on, barely moving off of Jongup even as Himchan tugged the pants down. The pants only dragged enough down to let his sack free, cock standing proud, his shirt up just enough so Himchan could watch what he was doing to the younger. Hips twitched and shifted, leg dropping to allow more movement to stroke.

Himchan kept their noses touching practically the whole time. When he shifted to get a different angle, Jongup reached over and touched along the crotch of his hyung’s pants but the elder shook his head and nudged the hand away.

“No, let me take care of you. Relax and let me do this.” With a frown and soft whine, Jongup nodded. He moved the hand to caress the length of the arm that stroked him. Gently, Himchan went from the base to the tip, taking it as slow as he could. It was a nice pace, and would lead to a much-needed release. Their noses grazed back and forth as Himchan shifted his head back and forth, smiling.

Jongup moaned softly, lips parting as his brain turned to focus on the slow build of pressure. It was beautiful to watch and Himchan was perfectly fine giving the reason for those facial expressions. Gentle kisses on those lips dragged humming moans from the younger, hips pushing for attention as the slow build started to tug at his inside. Chuckling, Himchan slipped his hand off that girth and cupped his sack, caressing the flesh there and teasing the seam, gaining a whimper and making Jongup’s head tilt back.

“Ahh, that feels so good.” He murmured, Himchan nodding in the positive. His hyung watched with lidded eyes as he moved his hand back up to trail a finger up Jongup’s needy cock. He toyed with the male, using just his fingertips to feel the head of his girth and the veins that pulsed with need.

“You feel so good. Kiss me?” Himchan asked, fingers finally wrapping around and giving an encouraging stroke, then two. Jongup couldn’t respond in any way but to push up and lock their lips. His hyung groaned, feeling the need behind that kiss, and pressed back. He opened his mouth and thrust his tongue forward, Jongup opening his lips when the male did so, mind focused more on the hand around him.

The stroking sped up, working precum over the length of it to help glide his hand. He smoothed his palm over the tip a few times, gathering the liquid, but paused their kissing to spit once for added lubrication. With lips upwards, Himchan put their lips together once more as he gripped that girth and started to stroke in true earnest.

Jongup moaned, a rattling sound as his body shook with pleasure. He couldn’t focus on kissing but that was fine with his hyung. Lips still connected, mouths open wide, Himchan followed the way Jongup’s head shifted so that way they stayed connected. Eyes open, he watched as Jongup’s rolled upwards and his brows knit together. The pulse of that cock in his hand gave the younger away moments before his expression did and Himchan braced.

The feeling of cum shooting from the flesh in his hand and out, onto their chests, was euphoric. Which meant he had no idea what word he could use for the way Jongup’s twisted face made him feel. Something far beyond words.

Swallowing moans between their open lips, Himchan soothed the male through his orgasm, hand still on that length before he encouraged a few more ropes out.

Jongup, coming down from his drowsy high, smiled and kissed his hyung, whole body limp in relief. THey lazily kissed a few times before Himchan reached down and tugged those pants back up. He tugged the shirt back into place and wiped his hand on the inside of his own pants before tucking the younger male against him once more. Jongup, despite having napped and the day was losing time, tucked in to attempt a nap once more.


End file.
